thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Meizu
Also see the original: Meizu Meizu is a Shinobi who defected from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Alongside his twin brother Gozu, he is a member of the Demon Brothers. Background Meizu was once a Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Mist. At an undisclosed point and for unknown reasons, he and his brother defected from the Hidden Mist. At one point they encountered the members of Team Kakashi. The two teams fought, but Meizu and Gozu were defeated and imprisoned in the Hidden Mist. After Mei Terumi became Mizukage, she released them, hoping that they had seen the error of their ways. Appearance Meizu is a lean and tall man who has long, dark, shaggy hair. He wears a long, black cloak and has his Headband from the Hidden Mist around his forehead. He wears a large metal gauntlet that is tipped with steel claws. Personality Meizu, like his brother, has shown cruel and sadistic tendencies, willing to kill callously and maim those who have little defense against him. Meizu does not hesitate to engage in combat, even when it is unnecessary. When his Water Clone fought Matt Warren, it took his brother telling him that Matt was using a Clone Jutsu to keep him from attacking. Abilities Meizu and his brother are skilled in coordinated attacks, as well as stealth. The two were able to sneak up on Kakashi Hatake, surrounding the Jonin and his team with clones. They are also very skilled in Water Style Ninjutsu, able to compete with the Jonin Kakashi Hatake. Meizu was once a Chunin when he lived in the Village Hidden in the Mist, but now their powers are at the level of Jonin. Weaponry The brothers' primary method of attack is through the use of a pair of Chain Gauntlets. These are outfitted with razor-sharp claws that can deal serious damage to an unfortunate target. The Demon Brothers also dip their claws in poison to further increase the damage dealt with the gauntlets, making an otherwise-light injury potentially fatal. The gauntlets can also be modified to fire weapons, such as chains tipped with kunai. A spiked chain can be attached to both gauntlets in order to bind and seriously injure anyone ensnared. Ninjutsu Meizu is highly skilled in Water Style Ninjutsu. He can use the Water Clone Jutsu to create several clones at once, and he augments this with the Water Style: Water Clone Explosion. This will cause his Water Clones to explode, dealing significant damage to anyone caught in the blast. Story Season One As Team Kakashi is leaving the Village Hidden in the Mist, Meizu and Gozu attack them. They come down on Kakashi from above, and while he is distracted with the pair, clones of each of them attack Matt, Naruto, and Sakura. The Demon Brothers engage Team Kakashi in battle, and the Water Clones are able to injure and poison Matt, incapacitating him. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura defeat their Clones with ease and intercept the ones who prepare to finish Matt. The original Meizu and Gozu battle Kakashi, and while they are able to keep up with him for a short time, Kakashi defeats them simultaneously with the Silent Killing Technique. They are eventually put back in prison, with no chance of freedom. Category:Character